1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a horizontal support mounted from the front of a wheelchair and extending thereacross and more specifically to a support which may be horizontally swung to one side of the wheelchair, the wheelchair being adapted to be used by disabled or ill persons in hospitals, nursing homes and supermarkets or in other areas where considerable walking by ill or disabled persons might be required.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of wheelchair supports heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,839, 3,580,631, 3,912,032, 4,178,625, 4,403,786, 4,526,419, 4,566,732, 4,580,803 and 4,598,339. However, these previously known forms of wheelchair supports and the like do not include the overall combination of structural features incorporated in the instant inventin which particularly well adapte the wheelchair and support combination for use in carrying various loads by persons in a wheelchair. In addition, the wheelchair is equipped with a lockable (but overrideable) wheel brake designed to prevent unauthorized removal of wheelchairs from specified hospital, nursing home and supermarket areas.